Flowers of Freedom
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (Recueil d'OS) Quelques histoires sur nos deux couples, que ce soit dans leur monde ou dans le notre. [LeviXMikasa et ErenXPetra exclusivement] Je continues d'en ajouter mais Complete parce que les OS ne sont pas reliés (ou seulement un ou deux).Disclaimer : les perso et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Paternité

**Salut salut !**

 **Avec le premier OS, un petit mot sur le recueil :D**

 **Je l'ai créé spécialement pour mes deux OTP (pairings préférés) de Shingeki no Kyojin. Les petites fleurs toutes mignonnes du titre et de l'image de couverture ne correspondent pas du tout (ou presque) aux différents thèmes des OS déjà là, mais elles me donnent l'espoir de faire des trucs moins sombres sur ces deux couples magnifiques :)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture, kisses :***

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi de Mars (infos sur mon profil)**

 **Thème : Paternité**

 **Pairing : Petra X Eren**

 **Fandom : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Date : 03-03**

* * *

Un cri aigu me réveilla soudain. Je sentis aussi un corps remuer doucement dans mon lit. Notre lit, en fait. J'embrassai doucement le front près du mien et murmurai :

« J'y vais. »

J'étais fatigué, mais je pense que Petra l'était encore plus vu qu'elle s'en était occupé toute la journée. Je quittai la chaleur de ma chambre pour entrer dans celle d'à côté. Plus je m'approchai du berceau et plus les pleurs se faisaient forts. Puis une petite bouille en colère apparut dans mon champ de vision et je me focalisai sur elle, oubliant tout de moi :

« Bonjour mon ange, souris-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Tu sais que tu te lèves vraiment tôt aujourd'hui ? »

Les cris s'arrêtèrent et deux grands yeux bleu océan me fixèrent en me rappelant sa mère. Je la calai dans mon bras et sa tête se posa doucement sur mon torse. Elle était juste adorable. Malheureusement, elle recommença à geindre et je compris qu'un câlin ne suffirait pas. En plus, il ne faudrait pas que Petra se réveille pour de bon. En soupirant, je nous emmenai dans la cuisine et la posai dans le landau en attendant de lui faire chauffer un biberon. _Alors… 120 ml d'eau. Dans le biberon et le tout au micro-onde. 1 minute. Ensuite ajouter quatre doses de poudre. Mettre la tétine. Faire rouler entre les mains. Mettre une goutte sur son poignet pour vérifier ta température. Parfait !_ Je m'assis sur le canapé et réussis à me caler avec les coussins tout en tenant ma fille et son petit-déjeuner de minuit. Je mis ensuite confortablement mon petit ange dans le creux de mon bras et approchai le biberon de ses lèvres. Elle engloutit la tétine et se mit à boire avidement. J'aurais presque pu penser qu'elle avait des gênes de Sasha tellement le liquide disparut vite. Une fois fini, elle lâcha son précieux objet et agita ses petites mains dans ma direction, m'arrachant un sourire attendri. Elle était bien plus calme à présent, et j'eus même le droit à un sourire à deux dents. Bon, il fallait maintenant qu'elle se rendorme, et je savais parfaitement ce que je devais faire. Petra et moi avions découvert qu'elle adorait ma voix. Il suffisait que je dise quelque chose pour qu'elle se calme, ce qui était aussi drôle que dangereux vu que ma femme me jalousait énormément pour ça. Elle appelait notre bébé une « fi-fille à papa » alors que la pauvre n'avait qu'à peine sept mois. Mais je me débrouillai pour que son premier mot soit « maman », histoire de calmer un peu la rousse.

« Alors, petit ange… Que vais-je donc pouvoir te raconter pour pouvoir aller me recoucher ?

Un nouveau sourire me répondit et je la trouvai magnifique. J'étais fier de ma fille.

\- Bon. Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà raconté notre histoire, à ta maman et moi. Alors… Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'armée, dans les forces spéciales. J'avais 20 ans et elle 26. »

En même temps que je parlai, les souvenirs remontèrent à ma mémoire. A l'époque, j'étais la plus jeune recrue à avoir intégrer les forces spéciales. Petra m'avait tout de suite inspiré le respect et l'admiration, tout d'abord parce qu'être une femme dans cette unité relevait du miracle et de la détermination, et ensuite parce qu'elle avait gardé un côté profondément humain malgré nos missions. Elle était indépendante et faisait comme bon lui semblait dans les situations périlleuses. En fait, seul le Caporal-chef Levi avait autorité sur elle. Lui aussi m'avait inspiré beaucoup de respect, mais plutôt comme un modèle de perfection que je ne pourrais jamais atteindre. Les missions avaient commencé, puis elles s'étaient enchaînées et l'équipe n'en avait été que plus soudée. Mais il y avait eu cette mission.

Nous avions été pris dans une embuscade. Gunther fut le premier à mourir, vu que c'était lui qui avait le volant. Une fois mort, et la voiture n'ayant donc plus de conducteur, elle avait fait une embardée et des tonneaux, finissant sur le toit. J'étais sonné mais encore en vie, et j'avais réussi à sortir Petra de la voiture avec l'aide du Caporal-chef avant que le véhicule ne s'embrase. Auro et Erd étaient morts dans l'explosion. La rousse quant à elle était grièvement blessée, et j'avais vraiment eu peu d'espoir de la revoir vivante, surtout lorsque nos attaquants m'emmenèrent avec eux. Levi avait disparu et je n'avais pu que voir le corps abandonné de Petra avant qu'un choc à la tête ne m'endorme.

Je m'étais réveillé une semaine plus tard dans un hôpital militaire. Le Caporal-chef était à côté de moi et m'avait annoncé qu'il m'avait délivré des rebelles. Je lui devais la vie, mais une question m'obsédait : _« Est-ce que Petra est en vie ? »_ Son regard était devenu sombre et j'avais craint le pire. « Elle est toujours dans le coma. » Cette réponse me soulagea un peu, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle vivrait. Et puis, elle devait avoir des séquelles vu ses blessures. Ma camarade s'était finalement réveillée un mois plus tard, aveugle. J'avais tellement pleuré pour elle, de joie de la voir en vie et de tristesse pour la perte de ce regard si magnifique. Mais elle m'avait rassuré en me disant qu'elle se souviendrait toujours de ma « tête de gamin ». Une chose en entraînant une autre, je lui avais avoué mes sentiments et j'eus le bonheur de voir qu'ils étaient réciproques. Nous ne perdîmes ensuite pas de temps, quittant l'armée pour cause de blessures – j'avais moi-même une jambe assez amochée – et nous nous mariâmes. Petra recouvra miraculeusement une partie de sa vision quelques mois plus tard.

Quatre ans de bonheur que je la connaissais, et un an et demi plus tard, j'eus la surprise d'être plus heureux encore : elle était enceinte. La grossesse ne fut facile pour aucun de nous. Elle souffrait énormément des symptômes et je ne supportai plus de la voir vomir et épuisée. Il semblait que notre mésaventure l'est davantage affectée que ce qu'elle avait bien voulut me dire. J'avais finalement décidé de lui parler d'un avortement, ne voulait la perdre à aucun prix. Mais ma femme était quelqu'un de déterminée et elle me fit renoncer à mon idée. J'avais alors attendu, la voyant dépérir petit à petit, mais ne voulant pas l'abandonner. A chaque fois que mon corps fatigué me disait de la laisser seule, je me rappelais de son corps gisant par terre dans le sang, avec la voiture qui flambait à côté. Je ne me défilerais pas une seconde fois. Les contractions l'avaient fait crier un soir de mars, alors que la neige bloquait toute la circulation. Mais les ambulances étaient vite arrivées. J'avais préféré les appeler que de rester coincé dans les embouteillages avec ma femme accouchant à l'arrière de la voiture. La césarienne avait été obligatoire évidemment. J'avais angoissé pendant deux heures dans un couloir sombre de l'hôpital, avant qu'une des sages-femmes ne m'appelle. Je m'étais alors précipité auprès de Petra. Mais elle allait bien et je me tournai alors vers le léger cri que j'entendais.

« Et tu étais là. Déjà magnifique à peine sortie.

Ma fille s'était finalement endormie, mais j'avais continué, ayant besoin de me rappeler la chance que j'avais d'être heureux alors que tout cela aurait pu ne jamais exister.

\- Vous êtes mes deux trésors.

Je l'embrassai doucement sur le front :

\- Je t'aime Yuki.* »

* * *

 ***"Yuki" est un prénom signifiant "Neige" en japonais**


	2. Trahison

**OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi de Mars (infos sur mon profil)**

 **Thème : Trahison**

 **Pairing : Mikasa X Levi**

 **Fandom : SnK**

 **Date : 15-03**

 **/!\ Fins différentes parce que je n'aimais pas vraiment la première que j'avais faîte (la N#2)**

* * *

Depuis qu'elle savait, elle supportait moins ses crises de nausées. C'était plus amer, plus douloureux, plus épuisant.

Elle était enceinte.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant dans ce monde sanglant. Le mur Maria appartenait toujours aux titans, le mur Rose souffrait de la famine et le mur Sina était le lieu des complots et des renversements de pouvoir. Aucun endroit sécurisant pour élever quelque chose d'aussi fragile qu'un bébé. Surtout que ses deux géniteurs faisaient partie de l'armée, et des Bataillons d'Exploration en plus ! Qui sait s'ils reviendraient à chaque fois ? Certes, le plus fort et le miracle de l'Humanité avaient plus de chances de s'en sortir, mais ils restaient humains. Ils étaient vulnérables.

En plus, Mikasa n'était pas enceinte suite à une relation stable, mais plutôt à une envie d'un soir qu'ils avaient assez vite sorti de leurs mémoires - ou presque. Elle s'était laissée aller une fois, et les conséquences étaient terribles : elle avait le choix de vie ou de mort sur un être humain.

Une semaine était passée depuis que la jeune femme avait compris, et elle avait pris sa décision. Elle était donc allée voir le Major Hanji pour que cette dernière lui apporte son aide.

" Tu veux un poison mais pas trop fort ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est pour faire quoi ?

\- Essayer une nouvelle technique de défense. C'est pour ça que la dose ne doit pas être élevée : j'aimerais juste empoisonner légèrement l'adulte, pour pouvoir le ranimer ensuite et l'interroger.

\- C'est vrai que ce serait utile...

Elle farfouilla un peu dans la pièce et sortit quelque fioles des étagères, qu'elle posa sur son bureau. Elle les compara puis en donna une à Mikasa.

\- Tiens. Mais fait attention, une dose pourrait tuer un enfant alors ne la laisse pas traîner partout.

\- Bien, chef."

Elle sentit le regard de sa supérieure la suivre jusqu'à la porte, et ne soupira de soulagement que lorsqu'elle fut vraiment dehors. Elle avait de quoi provoquer son avortement.

De retour dans sa chambre, elle dilua légèrement une dose avec de l'eau et s'assit sur le lit avec le verre en main.

Est-ce qu'elle allait vraiment le faire ? Pouvait-elle décider d'enlever une vie ? Elle regarda le verre, puis son ventre plat. Etait-ce seulement une vie à ce stade ? Ce n'était pour l'instant que des petites cellules en formation, bien loin d'un être humain. Et pourtant, elle se sentait coupable de s'arracher une part d'elle de façon si brutale. C'était comme si elle se trahissait elle-même en quelque sorte. Comme si elle les trahissaient tous les trois : l'enfant, elle et lui.

Elle se leva posa son verre sur la table de chevet et se mit à faire les cents pas entre les quatre murs.

Oui, c'était une chose incroyable d'être enceinte, un vrai miracle. Elle n'y avait jamais songé.

Oui, pour que l'Humanité survive, il fallait des générations futures.

Oui, maintenant qu'elle imaginait l'avenir, elle se disait qu'avoir des enfants et une famille serait très agréable.

Mais elle se souvint du monde dans lequel elle était. Les titans. Les traîtres. Les survivants. La peur, la haine, le mépris, la souffrance. La faim. La Mort. Personne ne méritait de vivre dans un monde si cruel, et si elle pouvait épargner à ce qu'elle aimerait sans doute plus que tout de naître dedans, elle le ferait.

Car elle se rappela de ses parents, et de la mère d'Eren.

Elle se rappela de l'expédition insensée qui avait pris le grand-père d'Armin.

Elle se rappela de la mort de Marco et de tous les autres.

Elle se rappela de la nature d'Eren, son frère adoptif, celui qui cachait ce qu'il était.

Comment être sûre qu'elle-même vivrait assez longtemps pour pouvoir élever son bébé ?

Elle s'arrêta et regarda le verre. Il le fallait. Tous ceux qu'elle connaissait avaient souffert, et elle ne supporterait pas que son enfant deviennent comme eux : sans espoir.

* * *

 **Fin Alternative 1**

* * *

Elle marcha jusqu'à sa table de chevet, prit le verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Après une dernière seconde d'hésitation, elle en but le contenu. Les crampes commencèrent environ dix minutes plus tard.

C'était douloureux, bien plus que les crises précédentes, et Mikasa eut l'impression que son corps rejetait violemment une partie de lui. En fait, c'est ce qu'il faisait. Elle entoura son ventre pour faire diminuer la douleur - et aussi pour demander pardon à l'être qu'elle était en train de tuer - mais rien n'y fit. La brûlure qu'elle ressentait commença à remonter dans son corps et elle atteignit son cœur moins d'une minute plus tard.

Elle s'effondra au sol.

* * *

Le Caporal la trouva une heure plus tard, inanimée en plein milieu de sa chambre. Il se précipita vers elle, fermant quand même la porte par réflexe. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, remarquant un peu de sang sur ses cuisses.

"Ackerman, réveille-toi.

Les paupières frémirent mais elle resta inerte. Il la secoua un peu plus et répéta son ordre. Au bout de deux très longues minutes, elle ouvrit les yeux et son visage se crispa. Puis elle se tourna un peu et agrippa son uniforme :

\- E-Excuse-moi.

\- Tu es blessée ?

\- N-Non.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as, bordel ?

Les mains de la jeune femme se resserrèrent sur sa chemise et elle enfouit son visage dedans. Puis il vit ses épaules tressauter à un rythme irrégulier. Il commença à réellement s'inquiéter. Depuis quand Mikasa Ackerman montrait autant de faiblesse ?

\- Mikasa, répond.

\- Je te... demande... pardon.

\- Je t'ai donné un ordre.

\- J'ai... j'ai tué quelqu'un.

\- Quoi ?! Qui ? Et c'est à lui le sang ? Où est le corps ?

\- Je suis tellement désolée !

Il sentit des larmes sur son torse mais il devait savoir.

\- Mikasa, répond bordel.

\- Le notre.

\- Qui ?

\- J'ai... j'ai tué... notre futur enfant."

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et ses mains tremblèrent. Lui resta totalement figé. Elle... Elle était enceinte ? Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien en ce moment et qu'elle était souvent absente, mais il ne pensait pas à quelque chose de si important. Et... elle venait d'avorter ?

" Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ce monde... il est trop cruel pour quelque chose d'aussi... d'aussi petit. Et même s'il avait grandit... il aurait finit orphelin. Parce qu'on est tout les deux dans les bataillons... parce que les titans continuent de nous dévorer. J-Je ne pouvais pas, Levi. Excuse-moi. Pardon, pardon, pardon..."

Elle continua sa litanie, l'implorant de ne pas lui en vouloir et de la comprendre. Le Caporal ne dit rien, mais resserra son étreinte. Pour lui, la vie humaine était un miracle et ne devait pas être gâchée, mais il comprenait aussi ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était trop jeune en plus, c'était de sa faute à lui si elle avait dû faire un choix pareil. Et malgré ce qu'il voulait laisser entendre, il tenait à elle. La voir souffrir ainsi était trop éprouvant pour qu'il ne lui en veuille. Il allait la soutenir, en espérant qu'elle se remettrait de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Ils auraient pu être parents.

* * *

 **Fin alternative 2**

* * *

Elle marcha jusqu'à sa table de chevet, prit le verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Mais une main se posa fermement sur la sienne et lui arracha le poison. Mikasa entendit un bruit de verre brisé et c'est comme si son cœur avait fait la même chose.

" Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Cette voix. Autoritaire et glaciale. Presque énervée.

Ses yeux se reportèrent sur l'homme plus petit de dix centimètres. Ses cheveux noirs étaient aussi parfaitement coiffés que d'habitude mais il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur d'angoisse.

\- J'allais boire. J'ai soif.

La mâchoire se serra et les mains l'attrapèrent avant de l'immobiliser sur le lit.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! J'ai parlé avec Quatre Yeux.

\- Vous lui parlez tous les jours.

Les mains qui tenaient ses bras se serrèrent un peu plus et il jura. Le vouvoyer comme ça alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux montraient qu'elle essayait de mettre de la distance entre eux.

\- Je ne rigole pas, putain. Pourquoi tu veux t'empoisonner ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Hanji n'avait pas eu l'air de supposer ça, alors le Caporal avait dû y penser tout seul. Elle détourna le regard. _Merde, elle avait été si près du but_. Elle n'aurait pas dû tergiverser autant. Parfois, il faut juste faire les choses, quitte à avoir des regrets ensuite.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

\- T'as vu ta tête ? C'est clair que tu ne vas pas bien et tu oses sauter des entraînements. En plus, la binoclarde m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé du poison. Je suis venu voir si tu ne faisais pas de connerie.

 _Dixit, j'étais inquiet_. Elle le voyais dans ses yeux. Cet petit éclat de peur qu'il tentait de cacher derrière son impassibilité. Le visage n'exprimait rien, mais les yeux ne peuvent pas mentir. Elle aurait presque trouvé ça attachant venant de la part de son amant d'un soir.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, finit-elle par répondre en le regardant.

Il la relâcha et elle s'assit à côté de lui. Sa main se posa sur le bas de son ventre. Cette petite chose était bien tenace et il semblait que le destin était en sa faveur. Après tout, Levi aurait pu arriver cinq minutes plus tard et tout aurait été fini.

\- Non...

Elle tourna la tête et vit les yeux suspicieux du Caporal.

\- Tu es enceinte ?

Elle détourna le regard et se leva. _Et voilà, c'était foutu._ Sauf si elle le convainquait. Mais c'était déjà dur de s'être convainque sois-même alors lui...

\- Ecoutez, c'est très récent, je n'en suis même pas sûre.

\- Tu es pourtant bien allée chercher du poison chez le Major et tu comptais le boire quand je suis arrivé.

\- Il est hors-de-question que j'ai un enfant, Caporal.

\- Mais merde Mikasa ! Ce n'est pas le Caporal qui te parle là, c'est le père du truc qui est dans ton ventre !

Elle se tourna vers lui :

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas que c'est totalement insensé ?!

Des yeux glacials la fixèrent et elle se sentit frissonner. Il est vrai que le nabot restait effrayant et que la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble n'atténuait pas ce fait. Elle devait se calmer et lui parler autrement.

\- On ne supprime pas une vie humaine sans raisons valables.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de devoir élever un enfant dans ce monde. Toutes les personnes que nous connaissons meurent par dizaines, les titans sont toujours à l'extérieur et les conflits règnent à l'intérieur. Comment peut-on assurer la sécurité d'un bébé dans ces conditions ? Sans parler du fait que je suis dans l'armée et que je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper.

\- Il suffit de le confier à quelqu'un.

\- Et si je ne reviens jamais ? Je ne veux pas faire un orphelin de plus.

Les yeux de Levi s'assombrirent. Il est vrai que la vie d'orphelin n'avait rien de glorieux.

\- Quitte l'armée alors.

\- Evidemment que non. J'aiderais à éliminer les titans pour créer un monde meilleur et seulement après, je m'occuperai d'une quelconque vie de famille.

\- Tu ne vas pas tuer ce foetus pour des caprices pareils ?!

\- Et qui m'en empêchera ? Toi ?

\- S'il faut que je cache tous les poisons et les couteaux de ces murs pour que tu lui laisse la vie sauve, je le ferais.

Mikasa n'en revenait pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ecoute. Si tu ne veux pas t'en occuper, c'est moi qui le ferait. Si tu as peur qu'il devienne orphelin, je resterai près de lui. Si tu penses qu'il court le moindre danger dans ce monde, je l'en protégerai. Mais ne soit pas si égoïste.

\- Vous... Tu... _Pourquoi ?_

Il se rapprocha et lui prit le menton.

\- D'abord, parce qu'une vie c'est précieux. Ensuite... parce que cette nuit-là, j'ai été heureux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je veux dire. Et je pense que ce truc que tu porte ne sera pas mal lui non plus.

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Le Caporal venait d'exprimer ses sentiments. Et il lui promettait de s'occuper de leur enfant. Elle se mit à pleurer, et Levi ne comprit pas ce brusque changement d'attitude. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

\- Merci. Merci de m'aider."

Le poids de la décision venait de quitter les épaules de la brune, et elle se sentait soulagée. Tellement soulagée. Elle n'avait pas à sacrifier la vie qu'elle sentait naître peu à peu en elle. Et Levi venait d'avouer qu'il tenait à elle. C'était très implicite mais elle avait comprit, et ça lui suffisait pour être heureuse à son tour.

Quelle famille bizarre ils allaient former.

* * *

 **Bon... C'est pas top aujourd'hui, hein ? :/**

 **Review ? :)**


	3. Sécurité

**OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi de Mars (infos sur mon profil)**

 **Thème : Sécurité**

 **Pairing : Petra X Eren (et oui, encore xD)**

 **Fandom : SnK**

 **Date : 23-03**

 **/!\ Univers Alternatif : notre monde à nous. Petra a 17 ans alors qu'Eren doit en avoir 24-25 :)**

* * *

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle était sur son petit matelas, à peine vêtue d'un short usé et d'un haut sale, avec ses courts cheveux roux totalement décoiffés.

Lui était entièrement habillé de noir, armé d'un fusil et accompagné d'une dizaine de camarades qui se criaient des informations.

De son point de vue, on aurait dit que l'Enfer se déchaînait sur Terre, alors elle essaya de protéger celles qui étaient avec elle. Les filles étaient tétanisées par la peur. Elle-même commençait à paniquer lorsqu'elle remarqua que leurs envahisseurs avaient tué leurs geôliers. C'est là qu'elle comprit enfin.

C'était fini. Tout _ça_ était fini.

Elles ne vivraient plus dans ces pièces immondes faîtes de convoitises, de brutes et d'argent.

Elles n'auraient plus à supporter les demandes repoussantes de leurs bourreaux ou leurs mains écœurantes sur leurs corps.

Elles ne seraient plus obligées d'accepter leurs désirs malsains sous peine d'y laisser la vie.

Elles étaient libres.

Un des soldats, le premier qu'elle avait vu, se dirigea vers elles avec quelques-uns de ses collègues. Les autres s'occupaient des pièces adjacentes. Ils faisaient sortir tout le monde, enveloppant les rescapées dans des couvertures propres. Ses "amies" les suivaient sans résistance, mais Petra avait acquis la méfiance et la volonté dans cet espace de torture. Elle ne comptait pas se laisser entraîner aussi aveuglément, et son sauveur sembla le comprendre.

Il enleva son masque de protection pour qu'elle puisse voir à qui elle avait à faire et, malgré le fait qu'elle haïssait les hommes depuis le début de son calvaire, elle le trouva beau. Des cheveux brun chocolat encadraient un visage jeune mais mûr, accompagnés de grands yeux vert émeraude qui la fixaient avec franchise. C'était un ange. L'ange qui l'avait sauvée.

Son cœur se serra de bonheur. Des larmes de soulagement glissèrent doucement sur ses joues et elle ne résista pas au fait de l'étreindre. Il l'accueillit sans remarque, mais lui soufflant des paroles de réconfort. Elle détestait le moindre contact masculin, mais ses mots à lui enlevaient les barrières qu'elle s'imposait. Ils la rassuraient et l'apaisaient.

Elle le croyait.

Elle avait confiance en ses mots, en ce qu'il disait.

Elle était en vie et, à ce titre, elle devait avancer et se montrer forte.

Mais pour l'instant, elle se sentait juste enfin en sécurité. Dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Bon, pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, Petra était dans du trafic d'êtres humains.**

 **Sinon, j'imagine peut-être une suite... Où ce serait le témoignage de ce qu'elle a vécu et ce qu'elle fait après, comment elle reprend sa vie... Donnez vos avis ;)**


	4. Sécurité (suite)

**Bon et bien comme j'en avais envie et que certains me l'ont demandé, voici la suite de l'OS "Sécurité" du recueil ;)**

 **OS écrit hors défi**

 **Thème : Aveu**

 **Pairing : Petra X Eren (obligé :P)**

 **Fandom : SnK**

 **Date : 25-07-16**

 **/!\ C'est toujours un univers alternatif :)**

* * *

Partie 2 : Aveu

Petra se sentait mal. Elle était horriblement stressée et mal-à-l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas être là, tout en sachant que c'était une obligation. Pour peut-être aider d'autres personnes qui souffraient en ce moment, pour être enfin en paix avec son passé et pour pouvoir se reconstruire. Elle devait le faire.

Elle devait tout raconter.

Le commissariat n'était pas grand, bien que la ville le soit. On l'avait installée dans une des salles d'interrogatoire – enfin elle supposait que c'en était une – et à sa demande, ils avaient eu la gentillesse de ne pas fermer la porte. Elle ne voulait pas être de nouveau enfermée. Oh évidemment, ce ne serait pas le cas ici, mais le simple fait de savoir qu'une porte pourrait l'empêcher de passer la faisait paniquer. Merci la claustrophobie.

Une policière arriva peu de temps après, lui apportant une bouteille d'eau et lui souriant avec compassion. Petra tiqua. Elle ne voulait pas de la pitié des autres. Elle voulait être indépendante et enfin libérée. Émotionnellement parlant.

« Bonjour Petra. Je m'appelle Nina. Je serais celle qui prendra votre déposition.

\- D'accord. »

Aucune autre parole ne fut prononcée. Elles attendaient.

Enfin, la dame attendait pendant que Petra désespérait. Elle commençait à se dire qu'il ne viendrait pas. Après tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se déplacerait pour elle ? Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas seulement pour elle – voir même pas du tout –, c'était surtout pour vérifier les faits. Avec le choc émotionnel, des détails avaient pu s'altérer dans sa mémoire et il serait là pour rectifier si besoin. Sauf que Petra se trouvait pathétique à être heureuse de simplement le revoir. Il faut dire que sa confiance en elle n'était pas à un stade très élevé ces temps-ci – il lui faudrait sûrement du temps – et qu'elle s'était mis en tête qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Après tout, elle ne connaissait même pas son nom.

« Bonjour. Excusez mon retard, c'est le Caporal qui m'a retenu.

\- Officier Jaeger. Merci d'être présent. » lui répondit la policière.

Avec un peu d'angoisse et beaucoup d'appréhension, Petra tourna la tête vers la porte. Le sourire gêné du brun la rassura immédiatement, et elle se sentit stupide. Bon sang, elle avait 17 ans, pas 13, et elle devrait être maîtresse de ses émotions. Sauf qu'il la bouleversait toujours autant que la semaine précédente, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Bonjour Petra. Tu vas bien ? »

Elle figea ses yeux dans les siens et reconnu l'éclat verdoyant qui l'avait captivé dès leur première rencontre. Il était resté aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs, ce qui lui prouvait que ce n'était pas l'émotion de se sentir libre qui avait faussé ses pensées. Mais elle restait étonnée du fait qu'il se rappelait de son prénom, alors qu'elle n'avait osé le lui dire qu'après être montée dans une ambulance.

« Je vais bien, répondit-elle finalement. J'avoue être un peu stressée.

\- Je comprends. Mais tu n'as pas à être gênée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour te juger mais pour explorer toutes les pistes possibles pour pouvoir arrêter d'autres trafics.

\- Je sais. Je vais essayer de vous aider. »

Alors elle raconta tout.

Comment elle avait fugué de chez ses parents à 15 ans, parce qu'elle ne s'entendait plus avec eux et parce qu'elle était avide d'aventures.

Comment elle avait épuisé son argent en moins d'un mois.

Comment un homme lui avait proposé d'en regagner, d'abord légalement et ensuite beaucoup moins.

Comment elle avait refusé, mais qu'elle s'était finalement retrouvée droguée et enfermée dans une salle pendant à peu près trois jours sans rien.

Comment elle avait fini par accepter, parce qu'elle avait faim et soif et aussi terriblement froid dans cette cave humide en short et débardeur.

Comment elle s'était sentie souillée pour sa première fois. Comment elle avait eu mal. Comment elle avait eu honte.

Comment elle avait décidé de ne pas se soumettre totalement, essayant de comprendre comment le réseau fonctionnait et quelles étaient les personnes les plus importantes.

Elle leur livra toutes les informations qu'elle avait eu le temps et le courage de trouver. Deux ans d'activités frauduleuses gardés en mémoire au cas où une opportunité comme celle-là arriverait. Petra se sentait enfin soulagée. Elle n'était plus avec eux et elle pouvait aider ses sauveurs, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment renoncé à vivre.

La policière en face d'elle avait noté tous les détails importants, même si une vidéo enregistrait tout ce qu'elle disait. Son ange, quant à lui, s'était assis à côté d'elle comme pour la soutenir. Lorsqu'elle avait évoqué son enfermement et ses débuts en tant que prostituée, il lui avait doucement tendu la main, et elle n'avait pas hésité à la prendre. Elle se sentait plus forte à présent, capable de reprendre une vie banale.

Nina lui avait ensuite dit qu'elles avaient fini et qu'elle restait à sa disposition si la jeune femme avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Petra avait souri poliment, mais il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps avant de le faire spontanément. L'officier Jaeger avait déclaré partir lui aussi mais la rousse l'avait retenu :

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur Jaeger.

\- Appelle-moi Eren.

\- Bien. Est-ce que vous pourriez me parler un peu de vous ? »

Il avait semblé surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle s'intéresserait à lui.

« Que voudrais-tu savoir ?

\- Votre métier. Décrivez-le-moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je me disais… que j'aimerais peut-être faire le même. »

Son visage c'était quelque peu fermé.

« C'est une vocation difficile, surtout pour les femmes Petra.

\- Je suis sûre que je ne serais pas la première.

\- Effectivement. Je connais une de mes supérieures qui a réussi.

\- Pourriez-vous me la présenter ? »

Le jeune homme soupira. Il la jaugea ensuite du regard, les bras croisés mais sans aucune animosité.

« Sûrement. Mais n'as-tu aucune autre idée sur ce que tu veux faire de ta vie ?

\- Je veux aider. Je veux savoir me défendre. Je veux être indépendante.

\- Il faut obéir dans l'armée.

\- L'obéissance n'est pas une forme de soumission. C'est de l'acceptation. Vous n'avez pas l'air de quelqu'un de malheureux, ni de suicidaire. Vous semblez pleinement épanouit grâce à ce que vous faîtes. Je veux devenir quelqu'un comme vous. »

Eren comprit qu'il ne la résonnerait pas.

* * *

Cinq ans plus tard, Petra avait intégré l'escouade d'élite du Caporal Levi. Elle était devenue leur pilier relationnel avec les personnes qu'ils rencontraient grâce à sa douceur et à toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait acquise. Elle réussissait à parler sept langues couramment et trois autres plus difficilement, mais elle progressait. Elle ne cessait de le faire, ce qui impressionnait ses collègues, dont celui qui l'avait initié.

Elle était rayonnante de détermination et il aimait cela chez elle. Elle-même n'avait pas réussi à endiguer les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils finirent par former un couple, avant de se marier.

Petra et Eren Jaeger protégeaient la nation ensemble.

* * *

 **Je sais que c'est niais :D Mais j'aimais bien alors voilà :P**

 **Normalement, le prochain le sera beaucoup moins...**


	5. Discrétion

**OS écrit hors défi**

 **Thème : Discrétion**

 **Pairing : Mikasa X Levi**

 **Fandom : SnK**

 **Date : 12-04**

* * *

Depuis peu, Eren remarquait des changements dans le comportement de deux de ses proches : Mikasa et le Caporal Levi.

Tout d'abord, alors que sa sœur avait pour habitude d'éviter leur supérieur, il les voyait souvent ensembles, bien qu'ils ne soient jamais seuls. De plus, Mikasa avait arrêté de l'insulter et de l'appeler « le nabot », et ça, c'était vraiment bizarre. Pas qu'Eren en soit malheureux, il était même soulagé de ne plus supporter ses remarques acerbes, mais il s'interrogeait sur les causes de ce changement.

Un fait étrange en plus : le Caporal semblait lui aussi chercher la compagnie de la jeune femme. Avant, il faisait en sorte de l'éviter, comme elle, mais depuis peu, il apparaissait dans la même pièce qu'elle alors qu'il n'avait rien à y faire. Le jeune homme s'était demandé au début si c'était lui que Levi suivait ainsi, pour le surveiller, mais il avait remarqué qu'il arrivait parfois dans un lieu où se trouvaient déjà les deux autres.

Cependant, ce qui avait définitivement confirmé ses soupçons furent leurs regards. Parfois, ils étaient comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire froids et presque dédaigneux, et pourtant d'autres étaient profonds et chaleureux. C'est grâce à ça qu'il avait commencé à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Les deux soldats les plus forts de l'Humanité continuaient de se chamailler, se disputant parfois, mais le jeune homme vit aussi que le contact visuel n'était pas le seul changement à noter. Leur contact physique aussi avait évolué. Ils étaient plus proches. Eren remarquait parfaitement les gestes avortés, comme une main qui se lève à peine, voulant sûrement toucher l'autre, ou comment ils se frôlaient parfois par "inadvertance". Il avait aussi entendu le Caporal chuchoté quelque chose lorsqu'il l'avait croisé avec sa sœur. Eren avait été trop loin pour comprendre mais Mikasa avait clairement entendu, ce qui lui avait causé de légères rougeurs aux joues. Ça devenait plus que douteux pour le jeune homme.

Pourtant, l'Espoir de l'Humanité savait qu'il était le seul à remarquer tout ça. Il était évident que ni Levi, ni Mikasa ne montrait leur attirance en public. Il fallait être assez proche des deux autres pour voir les changements, et Armin semblait bien plus passionné par discuter stratégie avec le Major Smith que de surveiller les relations des autres.

C'est donc évidemment Eren qui les surprit alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche dans un coin éloigné de la base. Le soldat eu à peine le temps de voir la main de sa sœur défaire les boutons de la chemise de leur supérieur qu'il se détourna. Il ne voulait pas en voir plus. C'était déjà assez perturbant comme ça, sans que des images ne s'incrustent dans sa tête.

Finalement, Eren remarqua que Mikasa ne dormait plus dans sa chambre. Il était venu la voir une fois et il avait trouvé la pièce vide. Il l'avait interrogée à ce sujet mais elle était restée vague, prétextant une sortie pour prendre l'air. Sauf qu'Eren n'était pas aveugle. Suicidaire peut-être, mais pas stupide en tout cas. Il l'avait donc suivie un soir, la voyant sans surprise rejoindre le bureau du Caporal. Il avait arrêté de l'attendre au bout de vingt minutes, certain sur un nouveau point : sa sœur dormait avec leur supérieur.

Il ne se sentait pas abandonné, mais un léger sentiment de trahison de la part des deux autres le rendait de plus en plus maussade et renfermé, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Ils mentaient, à lui, à tout le monde, et Eren ne supportait pas ça très bien. Cependant, il comprenait leur choix, alors il se taisait. Et il leur ferait jusqu'à ce que ce secret ne soit trop lourd ou trop dangereux pour être gardé aussi égoïstement.

* * *

 **Voilà une petite idée en moins dans ma tête pleine d'imagination ;)**

 **Je reprends assez souvent mes OS alors si vous avez des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas**


	6. Portable

**Bon retour sur le RivaMika après nos deux OS sur du Petren :D**

 **OS écrit hors défi**

 **Thème : Portable**

 **Pairing : Mikasa X Levi**

 **Fandom : SnK**

 **Date : 07-09-16**

 **/!\ C'est un UA dans notre monde ;)**

* * *

Mikasa était en train d'écrire sur son ordinateur, puis elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête à droite. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de regarder une fois de plus, alors elle alluma son téléphone et remarqua qu'il n'y avait toujours rien. Bon, Eren avait essayé de l'appeler, Armin lui avait envoyé un lien et Krista l'avait identifiée sur un statut de Facebook, mais il n'y avait rien. Toujours aucune nouvelle de lui.

Non, elle n'angoissait pas.  
Non, elle ne lui enverrait pas un message en premier.  
Oui, c'était ce qu'on appelait communément de la fierté empoisonnée mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Levi ne voulait pas lui parler, alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle irait faire sa fille désespérée auprès de lui. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas désespérée. Elle avait juste terriblement envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras à nouveau, qu'il lui murmure des paroles douces et apaisantes et qu'il l'embrasse comme si elle comptait plus que le reste du Monde.  
Mais s'il ne faisait pas d'efforts, elle préférait mourir de solitude jour après jour.

* * *

Levi continua de frapper encore et encore sur le sac en face de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que ses phalanges ne supporteraient pas un coup de plus. Puis il alla s'asseoir sur le banc et s'essuya le front alors qu'il allumait son téléphone. Toujours rien. Erwin l'avait appelé, Hanji lui avait envoyé un lien étrange et Pietra lui demandait s'il comptait sortir ce soir, mais toujours rien. Aucune nouvelle d'elle.

Non, il n'était pas énervé mais juste un peu déçu.  
Non, il n'allait pas lui renvoyer de message.  
Oui, elle avait brisé son ego mais il ne devait pas s'en faire.

Mikasa n'avait pas répondu à son invitation alors sûrement qu'elle ne voulait pas passer plus de temps avec lui. Et au fond, Levi ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il n'avait juste plus faim, passait des heures à observer son plafond et se remettait en question plus souvent que dans tout le reste de son existence.  
Mais si elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec lui, il préférait la quitter plutôt que de la harceler.

* * *

Il était juste en face d'elle.

Elle était juste en face de lui.

Ça faisait trois semaines.

« Salut.

\- Salut.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Tu l'aurais su si tu avais répondu à mon SMS. »

Levi ne voulait pas être agressif mais cette jeune femme l'avait quand même repoussé silencieusement, le laissant espérer pendant des jours entiers alors qu'il aurait suffi qu'elle lui réponde qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Il n'était pas non plus un de ces psychopathes assassins !

Mais la tête de Mikasa était choquée, avant qu'elle ne se fasse perplexe puis agacée. Elle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir son téléphone, cliqua deux ou trois fois puis lui tendit l'écran lumineux :

« Et à quoi j'étais censée répondre, Monsieur le Fantôme ?! »

En effet, Levi ne put voir aucun message venant de sa part après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Pourtant, il était sûr d'en avoir envoyé un. Il fouilla alors lui aussi et confirma son hypothèse : elle ne l'avait juste pas reçu. Pour preuve, il lui montra son propre portable et elle fut aussi étonnée que lui.

Puis ils réalisèrent la situation.

Ils avaient vécu des choses intenses avant de perdre le contact.

Ils avaient passé des semaines à s'attendre.

Ils auraient dû se retrouver beaucoup plus tôt.

Levi put enfin embrasser de nouveau Mikasa, qui n'attendait que ça.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires même si vos favos et follows font super plaisir :***


	7. Lettre

**OS écrit hors défi**

 **Thème : Sacrifice**

 **Pairing : Eren X Petra**

 **Fandom : SnK**

 **Date : 04-11-16**

* * *

 _Ma chère Petra,_

 _Je sais que lorsque tu trouveras cette lettre, tu seras au plus bas et sûrement que tu me haïras déjà de tout ton coeur. Je ne fais qu'effleurer la peine que tu as en ce moment, parce que t'imaginer dans cet état me détruit tout autant que tu dois l'être._

 _Je suis désolé._

 _Ces mots sont bien faibles comparés à ta souffrance, mais sache qu'ils sont sincères et que mon coeur entier est dedans. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été torturé de prendre cette décision, écartelé entre ce que je devais et ce que je voulais faire. Mon choix m'a également laissé des nuits entières éveillé, et je ne pouvais que te regarder dormir avec cette tranquilité que j'aime tant chez toi._

 _Mon amour, j'aurais voulu être égoïste pour toi, mais le Monde a besoin de mon départ._

 _Toi qui est mon Soleil, je ne suis qu'un monstre. Bien sûr, vous ne pensez pas cela, le Caporal et toi, mais c'est ainsi que le gouverment et les autres habitants me voient. J'aimerais te dire que c'est pour te protéger de leur colère que je t'ai laissé, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas te mentir. Tu m'es trop précieuse pour que je te perdre à cause de mes peurs._

 _J'ai peur que tu ne m'oublies Petra Jaeger. Parce que j'aurais été lâche, que je t'ai abandonnée et que je sais très bien ce que tu voulais me dire la semaine dernière. Tu ne pourra jamais savoir à quel point je suis heureux et fier de toi. De nous. Ce que nous avons accompli méritait bien le bonheur dans lequel nous baignions. Malheureusement, notre société n'est pas encore assez évoluée pour me permettre de vivre._

 _Je meurs avec beaucoup de regrets, mais pas celui de t'avoir épousée ni de te donner l'occasion d'avoir l'enfant que tu attends depuis tant d'années. Je suis certain que Levi t'aidera à l'élever, en bon oncle qu'il est. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour faire de lui un enfant heureux, avec ta douceur et ta détermination. Ne laisse pas mon absence te ronger. Prends soin de lui comme tu prenais soin de moi et il aura la vie la plus belle du monde._

 _Je sais que tu as peur toi aussi, et que tu dois être en train de pleurer chaque soir comme je l'ai fait moi aussi quand j'ai cru à ta mort il y a quelques années de ça. Mais je veille sur vous tous. Je vous laisse dans un endroit où les monstres n'existent plus, et où vous pouvez vivre sans avoir peur de mourir à chaque moment._

 _Je vous laisse la paix et mon amour à défaut de ma vie._

 _Je t'aime Petra, mon soleil, ma femme et la mère de mon enfant._

 _Adieu,_

 _Eren._


	8. Soeur

**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 80ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 21h**

 **Thème : Soeur**

 **Pairing : RivaMika**

 **Fandom : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Date : 03-12-16**

 **Disclaimer : Seul le récit m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Ça faisait quatre jours.

Quatre jours d'attente, d'espoir, de déception, de douleur et d'insomnies. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait hurler, frapper, tuer. Massacrer tous ceux qui auraient pu avoir un lien avec ce drame. Ces drames. Ceux qui avaient bouleversé sa vie une fois de plus.

Ils avaient perdu Eren.

Son décès lui avait écrasé le cœur, le délaissant de nouveau à sa solitude. Il avait revécu la douleur de perdre un compagnon proche, pour la troisième fois. Après ses deux meilleurs amis et la quasi-totalité de son escouade, il venait d'en sacrifier le dernier survivant. Quelle cruauté. Ce Monde le bouffait. Il les bouffait tous, autant littéralement que mentalement. Les Titans semblaient plus puissants et nombreux chaque fois qu'ils sortaient, et l'espoir le quittait peu à peu.

Mais la véritable souffrance était de _la_ voir. Voir cet état de comas délabré dans lequel elle s'était noyée. Coupée du monde, elle empêchait à quiconque de s'approcher. Elle les rejetait, comme elle voulait rejeter l'impossibilité de ce qui s'était passé. Même lui ne pouvait pas tenter quoi que ce soit, alors que... Alors qu'ils étaient censés être plus que subordonnée et supérieur. Ils étaient censés avoir une relation de confiance, un lien particulier. Mais rien ne remplacerait jamais la fusion d'un attachement fraternel.

Ils l'avaient perdu elle aussi.

Elle qui les soutenait, qui leur montrait le chemin, qui incarnait le miracle de pouvoir survivre en toute situation. Elle qui avait toujours été là pour les encourager. Son corps était en vie mais son âme semblait morte. Plus qu'une fratrie, ils venaient tous de perdre leurs espoirs.

En étant abandonné par son véritable frère, elle avait cessé d'être une sœur pour eux tous.


	9. Attitude

**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 82ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 4h (toujours vivante !)**

 **Thème : Attitude**

 **Pairing : Eren X Petra**

 **Fandom : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Date : 07-02-17**

 **/!\ UA Modern dans lequel Eren et Petra ont environ le même âge (non spécifié)**

* * *

Tout était la cause de cette foutue porte. Bon, tout n'était pas idyllique avant, mais elle avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Lorsque le monstre hideusement vert et dégoulinant de bave avait surgi de derrière, Petra avait paniqué et s'était éloignée en hurlant alors que le reste de leur bande riait. C'était assez humiliant et non, elle n'était pas en train de bouder et d'essayer de se calmer près du carrousel, de l'autre côté du parc. A quoi bon revenir avec eux si à chaque attraction qu'ils faisaient elle n'osait pas venir ou finissait angoissée au possible ? Qui avait-il de drôle là-dedans ?

Une barbe à papa d'un rose pétillant fut bientôt devant ses yeux et elle tourna la tête pour en voir l'origine. Un jeune d'à peu près son âge la regardait avec un petit sourire attendri. Tient, ça changeait de l'attitude de ses amis. Elle leva pourtant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Salut. Je te vois depuis tout à l'heure et t'as l'air d'avoir besoin de te calmer. J'ai pensé que ça t'aiderait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tout le monde aime la barbe à papa et que c'est doux et délicieux. »

Petra le jaugea quelques secondes de plus avant de décider qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'un psychopathe. Elle frôla sa main pour prendre le bâton collant.

« Merci.

\- De rien. Je m'appelle Eren.

\- Petra. »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant doucement, puis prirent chacun une petite bouchée de leur sucrerie. La barbe à papa d'Eren était d'un bleu turquoise et Petra se demandait quel goût étrange cela pouvait être.

« Pourquoi avais-tu l'air aussi paniquée ?

\- Je viens de sortir de la maison hantée.

\- Wow. Seule ?

\- Hum… non. Mais je suis partie assez vite donc peut-être qu'ils n'ont…

\- Ils t'ont abandonnée quoi. » la coupa-t-il.

Elle eut l'air vexée pendant quelques secondes avant d'avoir un petit sourire en coin.

« Toi aussi, hein ?

\- Hum… Oui. J'adore les sensations fortes, genre grands huit et tout mais les maisons hantées… Pas trop mon truc.

\- J'aime bien les carrousels. Et les jeux pour les enfants.

\- Comme la pêche aux canards ?

\- Un peu. Ou les chamboule-tout.

\- En fait, tu veux juste gagner les peluches.

\- Peut-être… »

Le sourire enfantin et pétillant qu'elle avait avant de piocher une nouvelle bouchée de barbe à papa le ravit. Elle était magnifique. Comment pouvait-on l'abandonner ?

« Ça te dirais de faire un tour de carrousel avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Est-ce que si je dis non, tu m'assommes et m'emmènes dans un recoin sombre pour me faire des choses illégales ?

\- Bien sûr que non, même si je préférai qu'on ne soit pas seul chacun de notre côté.

\- Hum… Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je te paye un tour !

\- Non. Tu as payé la barbe à papa, je paye le carrousel.

\- Si tu veux. » répondit Eren en haussant les épaules.

Petra semblait être une jeune femme de caractère, et il trouvait cela amusant et charmant.

Après leur tour en carrousel, ils se baladèrent un peu autour des différentes attractions. Il réussit à l'emmener dans le manège qui montait au-dessus de tout, pour qu'ils aient une jolie vue des environs éclairés pendant la nuit. Puis ils jouèrent à plusieurs stands et il réussit à lui gagner une peluche. Tout cela leur prit un peu moins de deux heures et ils ne furent interrompus que lorsque leurs téléphones sonnèrent pour la cinquième fois chacun.

« Allo ?

\- Allo ?

\- Je suis près des pêches aux canards.

\- Je suis près des pêches aux canards.

\- Oui, oui. Promis.

\- Bien sûre, j'attends. »

Ils raccrochèrent et se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Ils s'étaient perdus dans un monde de douceur, en-dehors des maisons hantées et des grands huit. Mais il fallait bien rentrer à un moment donné et ils virent leurs amis respectifs arriver.

Petra attrapa un feutre dans son sac et Eren lui tendit sa main avec plaisir. Puis il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit rejoindre Mikasa et Armin alors que Petra se retournait vers Levi et Auruo. Elle se dit qu'elle attendrait son SMS avec un peu d'angoisse, mais à peine dix minutes plus tard un numéro inconnu lui en envoya un.

 _« Au plaisir de te revoir pour t'offrir une autre barbe à papa. »_

 _« Au plaisir d'en remanger une avec toi. »_

* * *

 **Je le trouve trop chou... *.***

 **Review ?**


End file.
